Lovers In the Night
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Sheftu x Thutmose SLASH AU


WARNING: THIS CONTAINS A SEX SCENE BETWEN TWO MEN. IF YOU DON'T READ THAT KIND OF STUFF, IT'S OKAY. I UNDERSTAND. JUST CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. IT'S WHAT IT'S FOR, Y'KNOW.

Okies, this used to be my favorite book and I read it at least 123,758,940 times. So, considering how awesome this book is, I was shocked to only find 6 stories in the fandom. Hence the whole sense of obligation that urged me to write a fic about them. Since the amount of stories is painfully small, there is no slash. Which I consider to be a crime against nature because Sheftu and Thutmose are just sooooooo perfect for each other. And this is coming from someone who loves the couple that Sheftu and Mara make together (they are just so _cute)_.

Lovers In the Night

It was the height of the Harvest, so the sun was high and the air was hotter than any mortal man should be able to withstand. Which is, of course, why Sheftu was currently slinking about the relatively cool corridors of the Temple of Sekhmet. Now, Sekhmet was not necessarily his favorite goddess, considering that she ruled over destruction and chaos in every form, but he couldn't be bothered to walk (in the blistering heat) all the way to Ra's abode. A few lower-ranking priests showed their respect by bowing briefly as they passed and he nodded at them good-naturedly. He had always liked priests. They had a certain detachment from the daily hustle and bustle about them that was instantly soothing. He might not enjoy being scolded for his lack of piety, but they meant well so he didn't let it sink in deeply enough to cause resentment towards them.

His thoughts strayed to his Lord, and their schemes. The risks were growing higher as the plans progressed and her _Majesty _began to take an intrest in him. All he desired was that she would not take so much of a liking that she summoned him to her private chambers. Yes, she was a beautiful woman, but Sheftu hadn't felt fire in his loins for any woman that he could recall. His Lord had recently begun incite his passion though, and he had found himself plagued with dreams of a pasionate nature. The way his majesty looked at him had changed as well. His eyes seemed almost _darker _when in his prescence. When they touched, the hand would remain on his arm or shoulder longer than it should have, not that Sheftu was complaining. Two men laying together was not considered wrong, but it was still not seen as natural and those who did were avoided and scorned behind their backs.

His feet had led him outside once more and he was startled to see the great beetle making its daily descent into the underworld. His father would be most displeased with him for returning so late. They were having another of their extravagent parties the next night and his father liked to spend their free evenings together.

Picking up the pace, he jogged in the gates and greeted the slaves he passed on his way up to his bedchamber. Reaching it, he requested a bath from his slaves and he was informed that his father had been invited to dine with the treasurer for the evening and would not return until morning. Relieved that his transgression would not be noted, he slowly sank into his bath and dismissed any of the hovering servants who remained. People observing him while he bathed had always made him slighty uncomfortable, despite having had it happen since before he could remember.

Which why he could tell that someone was watching him at the moment. "You can go now, most loyal servant. No harm will come to me in my own home." The person hadn't left. Opening his eyes, he sat up straight in the tub and looked around the his bathchamber. H didn't see anyone, and yet he still felt as though he was being watched. "Hello?" He inquired, trying not to dwell on the fact that his favorite knife was currently a couple of rooms away. Of course, he could strangle whoever it was with a towel, but that required strength that the sun had taken from him at the moment.

Just as he was tensing his muscles to attack, two warm hands settled lightly on his shoulders, fingers moving in a soothing circular pattern. He let out a quiet moan. Whoever it was did a far better job than Rasim. His eyes slowly slid shut as the hands moved down his arms, working the ache his muscles had developed away. He could feel hot breath close to his ear as his mysterious visitor leaned forward to reach more of his forearms. Sheftu could smell a slight hint of something delightfully masculine and spicy. Something that reminded him of...Thutmose! His eyes snapped open and he looked at the left hand. Sure enough, there was the crescent-shaped scar that remained from a hunting accident they had had when they'd sneaked out to go fishing at the tender age of 8. Well, Sheftu had been eight. Coming back to himself, he blurted, "My lord! Wha-how did you get in here?!"

He felt the older man laugh softly at his wording. "Are you displeased to see me, loyal one?"

"N-no." He stuttered. Thutmose had fingers had discovered the sensitive underside of his wrists and were now working their magic on the soft skin. He vainly attempted to hold in his moans before before they broke free. "Nghhhh...haa. You are ... Mmm..skilled, my lord."

"Thank you, Sheftu." This was breathed against his ear, causing small tremors to race up and down his spine. He didn't know if he was imagining the quickening of Thutmose's breathing everytime he moaned. Thutmose pressed his face into the crook of Sheftu's neck and nuzzled him slightly. "I do not know why you are bathing, Sheftu. You smell delicious." The last word was purred into his ear and Sheftu visibly trembled and officially gave up on trying to compose himself. He arched his back and pressed himself against every inch he could reach of the older man. Thutmose's hands moved from his arms to his chest and rubbed the muscles there, fingers lightly brushing against a his right nipple. Sheftu arched once more and his loins were awakened fully. He felt that rich laugh against his hair this time, and blushed when he realized his lord could see _all _of him as the water didn't hide much.

"Move forward." Came the sudden command. Dutifully shifting forward, he looked over his shoulder to see his lord remove his sandals and climb in behind him, still wearing his thin tunic. Ducking briefly under the water, he emerged with wet hair and his clothing completely see-through. It almost seemed to take pleasure in being stuck to his tan skin. Catching Sheftu's attempt at hiding his staring, Thutmose seized his shoulders and forced Sheftu to turn around so he was facing him. His large hands framed the youth's face and he leaned in, placing his lips gently on Sheftu's.

Black eyes slipped closed and he sighed, moving his lips against Thutmose's. Hands rested on broad tanned shoulders as their bodies slipped still closer to one another. "Mmm..." Thutmose purred into Sheftu's mouth and smiled when he felt his servant's hands clench his shoulders tightly. It had been a risky move on his part, but his casual attraction to Sheftu had deepened into something else that was riddled with insatiable lust. So he had drugged his guards and escaped through the hidden passages for servants until he arrived at the dwelling of the one he desired above all things. And imagine his good fortune to be blessed with the sight of him all relaxed and loosened in his bath. It was so rare that he saw like that these days as his duties had greatly increased with the arrival of his 16th birthday.

His mind was called back into the present by the brushing of Sheftu's thigh against his arousal when he shifted in the tub. The teenager stared at him, lips slightly parted and Thutmose rubbed himself against the long limb. Gods, his legs had lengthened indeed. The sight was pleasing to him and he moved his hands up the thighs and then downwards, admiring the smoothness of the skin. His beloved gasped and writhed beneath him as his hands explored furthur upwards to a certain long part of his anatomy. His fingers were very close to the shaft and he ran them through the curls clustered at the base. "P-please...don't tease, my lord." The words were almost incoherent, riddled with hitches in breath as the fingers came tantalizing closer to their goal. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he bent his neck and deep throated him. Sheftu screamed and clawed at the tub sides. Thutmose was surprised he didn't leave gauges in the marble. "Ohh...That feels...just don't stop. Please don't stop." Sheftu gasped out. He was going to be devoured by the crocodile, he was sure. There was no way this much pleasure could be permitted by the Gods for man to experience. The intensity grew and Thutmose slid his mouth off of him only to suck on the tip and massage the base. Sheftu arched furthur and gave another of those screams that Thutmose was quickly becoming addicted to. There was something animalistic about the way Sheftu moved, hands grabbing at his hair in an attempt to get more. Thutmose didn't mind. The sight of Sheftu getting closer and closer to the edge had him teetering on the brink as well. He clenched his stomach muscles to stave off his coming and sucked as hard as he was able on Sheftu and sucked his shaft into the back of his throat. That was Sheftu's undoing and he screamed far louder than before and spilled his white seed into Thutmose's mouth. The older man greedily swallowed everything he was given and sucked off any drops he had missed. Raising his eyes, he met half-lidded black ones. He appeared dazed but very, very happy. His normally brilliant smile was even brighter then, if not a little sleepy.

Realizing that Sheftu would be too tired, he rose from the tub and was going to leave when two wet arms wrapped around his broad chest and a cheeky voice asked, "And just where are you going with your sword unsheathed?" Thutmose incredulously turned and faced the yound man standing before him. "I won't be going anywhere all night if you think you're up to it." His only answer was one of those smiles and a hand slowly moving down his chest. Before he knew whet was happening, the heel of Sheftu's hand was rubbing against his shaft, evoking some rather strong shocks of pleasure down his spine. Not wanting to cum just yet, he seized the misbehaving hand and sucked on the middle finger. Sheftu eyes followed the movement of his mouth intently, tiny gasps occaisionally working their way up his throat. Releasing the hand, he said, "Now, I want you to suck on my fingers like that so I can loosen you up."

"You...are going to make love to me?"

Thutmose realized that he had not asked permission and replied quickly, "We don't have to if you are not ready or don't want t-" he was cut off by demanding lips covering his and a demanding tongue seeking entrance. Too shocked to resist, he was kissed throughly and well by the 16 year old. Breaking apart when air became necessary, Sheftu took some gasping breaths before saying, " Does that answer you question?" This was followed by Thutmose's hand being seeing and his fingers sensously sucked on. He almost came at the sight but managed to stave it off once again for what was to come. Deeming the fingers wet enough, Sheftu slowly released the fingers and went back to the tub. He was almost sad about releasing the fingers. Thutmose tasted _so _good and he wanted more. Much more. Preferably Thutmose slamming into him and coming for all he was worth. He was sure Nut would enjoy the show.

Sheftu spread his thighs and bent his legs at the knee on either side of Thutmose who was crouched between them, fingers readied furthur by some massage oil he had found in a niche. "This will hurt at first, but it will feel better when you get used to it." Thutmose explained, hand moving ever closer to the puckered entrance to Sheftu. He couldn't wait to be inside of him. How many weeks had he spent staring at Sheftu, wanting to touch him, taste him. And most of all to be inside him. His first finger breached the ring of muscle with little difficulty as Sheftu seemed to be fully relaxed, trusting him completely. He added the second finger and black eyes widened as he stifled a gasp of pain. He didn't want Thutmose to stop even though it hurt a lot. The third finger brushed against a spot inside of him and he saw Nut's starry wonders. It felt really good and he definitely wanted more. "D-do that again." The finger obediently moved against that part of him and he thrust down on the fingers, trying to take them deeper. Opening his eyes (When had he closed them?) he met Thutmose's and saw pure lust there. Deciding to tease him a little and get him to speed it up a bit, he moaned as sensually as possible and ground his hips down on the now-thrusting fingers. "Mmm...more, Thutmose. More." Eyes wide, Thutmose added a fourth and Sheftu increased the speed of his movements. The fingers slid in and out, in and out. The rhythm was jerky because of Sheftu's position, but he felt too good to care about the bruises he would have on his back from the tub tomorrow. Rising up slightly, he used all of his weight to slam down on the fingers and groaned out a strangled "More, please give me more..." Thutmose placed his thumb inside and formed a fist in the tight heat. He was about ready to cum after seeing Sheftu practically fuck himself on his fingers.

His pumped his fist up and down inside of Sheftu and watched him writhe, incoherent words(mostly obscenities and pleads for "more") slipping past his swollen lips as he drowned in forbidden pleasure.

Not wanting him to cum yet, Thutmose uncurled his fist and slipped his fingers out of the clenching heat. "No, please put them back in!" Sheftu pleaded, not quite there as he was hovering just on the edge of bliss. "Thutmose, I love how you feel inside me. Put something in me. Anything."

"How does this-" He grunted as he thrust all way into Sheftu "sound?"

Sheftu's eyes had rolled back in his sockets and he mumbled, "Perfect, my lord." He was larger than he had thought and he relished the feel of his thick shaft pushing deeply into him again and again. They formed a rhythm (albeit a jerky one) and rocked against each other desperately. Thutmose didn't know if he could stop pounding in and out even if the world were to end just then.

Sheftu could feel that Thutmose was close so he squeezed his muscles around him as hard as he could and was rewarded with a harsh cry and warm semen shooting into him. Thutmose continued to thrust his hips, pushing his cum in as far as possible. The expression on Thutmose's face along with the erratic thrusts were enough to bring him to completion as well, the universe exploding beneath his eyelids. Everything went blank.

Thutmose pulled out of Sheftu's limp body. He had passed out, with a look of utter satisfaction on his face. He smiled softly and took the cloth from the tub, using it to clean them both before he lifted his lover into his arms and carried him through the ante-chamber into his bedroom, snagging a towel along the way. Sheftu's hair had dried but there were still a few spare drops of water clinging to him. Dressing him in his nightclothes, Thutmose placed him under his quilts and smoothed a hand through his hair.

Returning to the bathroom, he changed into his dry clothing and replaced any disturbed objects to their previous positions. Putting on his cloak, he found a stray scrap of papyrus and a quill which he used to inscribe a note to Sheftu.

_I had to return to the palace before my departure was noted. Please understand that if I could I would have spent the night and held you in my arms. I love you dearly, beloved._

He didn't sign it but rolled it into a very small ball and placed it behind Sheftu's ear where the servants wouldn't notice it. Kissing Sheftu's forhead, he went to the window and climbed out of it on his way to the complex tunnel systems.

-------------------------------

FINIS

Well...I...ok. I know that a lot of you Mara fans are going to flame me for this and I don't blame you. But please try to remember that I will not care and don't want to be harassed for this kind of stuff. I will most likely write a femslash with Innani and Mara in the future and might even write a Mara x Nekonkh. I mean, come on! You can't tell me that that sly captain wouldn't flirt with a cute slave girl on his boat? If you take Sheftu out of the picture, who knows what could have happened?

I am aware that I have a sick mind. Get used to it.


End file.
